My Twin Sister?
by bendercat
Summary: What happens when Ikuto disobeys Easter? He gets hit by a semi! With nothing for the doctors to go by but a picture of Amu to reconstruct his face, what will happen if Amu sees him?
1. Chapter 1

**Bender: Yayz! New fanfic to replace _Let the Games Begin_!**

**Amu: What's it about?**

**Bender: Ikuto gets hit by a semi and then his face looks like yours and his hair grows out.**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Amu: So basically he turns into a girl?**

**Bender: Nope! He still has...that...one...Okay! New topic! I feel emo today -_-**

**Amu: Why?**

**Bender: I don't know! I just kinda wish I was closer to my Dad...**

**Amu: Aw...sad! Ikuto Disclaimer so I can help Bender!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Fine. Even though she pretty much turns me into a girl! Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

"Ikuto, do you not understand what happens when you cross Easter?" My step-father asked, looming over me menacinglly.

"Nope." I popped the p. "What could you do to make my life any worse?" Take my violin? I'd like to see him try! Bring back his "Death Rebel" plan? I'd just die this time! He has _nothing_.

"Just realize that you've been warned before, and now you will be punished."

Punished for what, you might ask? Punished for loving the enemy, Amu Hinamori. Who could blame me? She's the only one at my high school that didn't treat me like a god.

"Do your worst." I smirked and walked out the building with my violin slung over my shoulder.

"Where to now? My house? ...No. Too boring... The park? ...Maybe..." I muttered with my head down to keep a low profile.

I crossed the street with my head still down. Next thing I hear are brakes screeching and people yelling. I look up to find a pair of headlights a mere foot away from me. Then I was out cold.

*/*/*/|\*\*\*

I blinked my eyes open to a white room. An _very _white room. Am I dead?

"Oh! You're awake!"

I looked at where the voice was coming from to find an odd looking man staring at me.

"Where am I?" My voice cracked. I need water...

"You're at my clinic."

"A...clinic?" My last moments flooded into my brain. "Holy shit! I got hit by a semi!" I yelled and jumped up.

The doctor blushed and looked away. "U-uh...p-please put this around yourself." He said and threw a blanket at me.

"Why...?" I looked down and screamed, "Why the hell am I naked!?"

"You're clothes needed washing after the first week! And since you still weren't coming to I just put a blanket over you!"

"The...first...week!? How long have I been out!?"

"About a year."

I was still in shock and had just noticed that I could see my hair past my shoulders. I walked over to the mirror to see if anything else had changed.

"..."

"Do you like it?" The doctor grinned a goofy grin.

"..."

"H-hello...?"

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE AMU!?!?!?!?!?!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Well you were-"

I grabbed the guy by his shirt. "Change. Me. Back!" I growled.

"But I don't know what you looked like!"

"What happened to me in that accident?" I released him and asked myself.

"Your face was burned beyond recognition. That semi that hit you was carrying oil."

"Then why'd you make me look like _this_?!"

"I found the picture in your wallet. I thought it was a picture of you!"

I could feel a little anger mark appear on my cheek. "Who carries a picture of _themself _in their wallet!" Besides their I.D.! "Plus, I'm a _guy_!!!"

The doctor smirked. "So who was that a picture of? Your _girlfriend_?"

I could feel the tiniest bit of a blush on my cheeks. "No! ...Yes! ...No! And now I'm her freakin _twin_!!! Change me back!"

"I can't! Not unless you can get me a picture!"

"Fine!" I huffed and stomped over to the door.

"You know you're naked right!" The doctor called.

"Well what do you expect me to do!?"

"When you were sleeping I found out this looked really good on you!" He held up a black sundress and a black kitty hair clip.

I could feel the little anger mark coming back. "You used me to play dress up?" I growled. I grabbed the dress from him and went to the bathroom to change.

"I would suggest a padded bra! Otherwise you won't look like a teenage girl!"

"Fine!" I huffed and looked all around the bathroom. I found one in the medicine cabinet...I don't wanna know...

I walked out in the dress with my hair like Amu usually does it...Only dark blue...

"Um...mind telling me why you have a padded bra in your bathroom...?"

"I used you to "play dressup" remember?" He asked and actually did the finger quote thing.

"You're one seriously screwed up man, you know that?" I muttered and left the building.

Okay! I just gotta get someone in my family to give me a picture of me!

I walked up to my house and rang the doorbell.

...No answer.

I ring it again.

...Still no answer.

"Hey Miss!" I turned around to see our neighbor. "If you're looking for the Tsukiyomi's they moved."

I ran down to our neighbor Mr...Tamamota I think...

"M-moved!? What do you mean _moved_!?"

"I mean, ever since their son was announced dead they moved. They wanted to forget about him so the pain would stop."

"But I'm not-I mean _he's _not dead!"

The old man shrugged and walked back to his house.

I swore under my breath and glared at my old house. I can't believe they left me! I can believe my bastard stepdad would but not Utau! As much as I tell her to she _never _leaves!

Well...might as well check at the school. They might still have me on record.

I ran to the school-with people staring at me and mumbling things like "It's another cool and spicy!" ...What the fuck...

I reached the school and burst into the main office.

"Miss, why are you out of uniform?"

I completelly ignored the secretary. "I need a picture!"

"Of?"

If I just say Tsukiyomi Ikuto she'll think I'm one of his-my! I meant my!-fangirls! "My cousin Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"I'm sorry, may I ask why?"

"His parents moved and we can't find them anywhere! I just want a picture to remember him by!" Man I'm good at making stuff up...

"...I'll check."

Yes!

"I'm sorry, your name please?"

"Hoshina...Tsuta." That makes sense...kinda. *Tsuta=Ivy...yeah unimportant A/N XD*

"Alright Miss Tsuta, go through those doors and ask the principle for any copies she might have."

"Thanks." I mumbled and ran through the doors.

"Hello. And you are?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto's cousin. Do you have any pictures of him?"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I do. He skipped every picture day we've ever had."

I could feel doom overtake me. I'm gonna be a girl forever...

"Thanks anyway..." I muttered and walked out. Might as well go back to the clinic...I just hope I don't bump into Amu...

I was walking past the lockers, looking for my old one. I _might _have a picture of me in there...Don't ask...

"Uh, excuse me. You're in my way."

I turned around in utter terror. Please don't be her!

"Amu...?" I murmered.

Amu was staring at me in shock.

I'm screwed...

* * *

**Bender: OMG! Cliffie! XD**

**Ikuto: You're just too lazy to finish**

**Bender: *ignores* Guess what!**

**Amu: What...?**

**Bender: I finally uploaded the final episode of my chat and someone said they want a season 2!**

**Ikuto: Sucks to be you XD**

**Amu: *ignores* So what are you going to do?**

**Bender: I don't know!**

**Ikuto: Am I seriously being ignored!?!?!?!?!?**

**Bender: Oh! And by the way! I was just joking about the Dad thing! *Rubs back of head nervously* Sorry**

**Amu: Oh well. R & R!**

**Ikuto: And tell them to stop ignoring me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bender: Um...yeah...not much I can say really. I'm really sorry that I pretty much forgot about this fic, but I figured I could start it again. Please don't kill me TT^TT**

**Ikuto: I'm a girl...I'm a freakin girl!**

**Bender: At least you're a pretty girl c:**

**Ikuto: %^&$*%&^*%$^&%^%*^$%^&%$^*%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^#&**

**Bender: o.o**

**Amu: ...Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara, or the general plot to this. And thank you Bender**

_"Amu...?" I murmered._

_Amu was staring at me in shock._

_I'm screwed..._

"Um...why do you...how do you...explain?" Amu said, her volume gradually growing in panic.

"Well...I...you see..." Do I tell her the truth...or just make something up? I sighed. I can't lie to her, not when her eyes are so wide and fearful. "I'm...you might..."

"Just spit it out!"

"Could we talk somewhere a bit more private?"

Amu grabbed my hand, and lead me out to the school gate. "There. No one else is here. Speak."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bark." This is really hard to say, and she isn't making it any easier! "Look, if you bothered to ever really acknowledge my existance, it's me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"...You got a sex change and had everyone think you're dead? And why do you look like me?"

"No! I still have-" My eyes widened, and I looked away. Was I _really _about to say I still have a penis? Wow. "Look, I don't have that...I still have my...I can't give birth! There! Nice and simple!"

"...Can people with a sex change give birth?" She asked quietly, now somewhat lost in thought.

"I don't know! I never had a sex change! I'm still a male!"

"Then why do you have boobs?"

I looked around. No one's watching... "I don't," I pulled the front of my dress down, and showed the non-existant breasts under the padded bra. "See?"

"There is a thing called the "itty bitty titty committee." She muttered, and ignored my glare. "Okay, so you're not really a girl. Now why do you look like me?"

"Cause doctor's are fucking idiots!"

"That explains why you look like a girl, not why you look like _me_."

"Because...because I..." Since when am I so shy? "Because the doctor thought that the picture I had of you in my wallet was a picture of me!"

"...Why did you have a picture of me in your wallet?"

"WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS?"

"So what are you doing here?" Oh yeah, real nice, ignore the hysterical look-alike.

I sighed. "I'm trying to find a photo of me, so the doctor can redo my face."

"Good idea. A tall, lanky, blue-haired, flat chested version of me isn't exactly attractive."

"You think I don't know that?" I better not mention that she's pretty flat chested herself...

"You yell a lot. Are you sure you weren't injected with some female hormone?"

Holy shit she's right. I'm gonna _kill _that creepy pervert doctor! "No, I'm just panicked! I don't want to look like you forever!"

She nodded. "So any luck with getting a picture?"

"No. I skipped all the picture days...and avoided every single member of the photography, art, and yearbook clubs."

"Is that why they have a smiley face where your picture should be in the yearbook?" (Thank you Natsuya801923 XD)

"Yep."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"..." What _am _I going to do? "No idea."

"What if you-"

"Excuse me Miss," I felt a hand on my shoulder, and felt my eye twitch. I glanced back at the stupid doctor that caused this whole thing. "Oh wow, you weren't joking. At least you're pretty!" He smiled at Amu, and waved.

"I'm guessing this is the idiot doctor?" Amu said, and gave him a small, unsure smile.

He frowned. "You wound me. Now could you tell me your name again?"

"Again? I never told you my name!"

"I heard it from your sister a week after your accident."

"...And you didn't write it down? What kind of doctor are you?"

"A private practitioner."

"...Do you even work at a real hospital?"

"You stormed out of it an hour ago, what do you think of it?"

...How did I not notice that? "I thought you brought me back to your house or something!"

"Now that's just plain _sick!_"

I gave him a look that said, _'You're kidding me, right?'_

"Point taken." The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Tsukasa by the way." He said, grabbing onto Amu's hand.

"H-Hinamori Amu. He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Well Miss Tsukiyomi, any luck finding a picture?"

"Call me that ever again, and I'll push you into traffic."

"Then who would fix your face?"

"A REAL DOCTOR!"

"Y'know...with that temper the womanliness kinda fits. I'm starting to wonder if I accidentally put some female hormones in you..."

"That's what I said!"

I felt my eye twitch, and I glared at the both of them. "Could we focus on fixing me please? No, I didn't find a picture."

"...You're screwed."  
"No I'm not! I just have to find out where my family moved!"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"...I don't know. I could ask the school where they sent Utau's records."

Tsukasa smirked. "They'd never give it to you."

"Shut up! Who brought me to you after the accident anyway?"

"A friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Your stepfather."

"...YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?"

"Could you please stop yelling? You're attracting unnecessary attention." He turned to a woman who was "discreetly" looking at us. "I'm sorry Miss, she's having some PMS."

The woman smiled sweetly at me. "I'm sorry, would you like some Midol?"

"Um...I'll pass." I tried to smile back, and keep my voice high-pitched and girl-like. "Th-thank you though."

She walked away, and I glared at Tsukasa. "You're an ass. You know that, right?"

He smiled, and nodded. "Now how about we head back to the clinic, and I call up your stepfather?"  
**-**

**Bender: No more! I can't write anymore! It's late, and I'm tired!**

**Ikuto: Failure**

**Bender: Shut the hell up =.=**

**Ikuto: Woah, someone's cranky**

**Bender: I'll bite you**

**Ikuto: Pms, much?**

**Bender: *grabs Ikuto's arm, bites***

**Ikuto: OW! *arm still being bit***

**Bender: *releases* I'm going to bed**

**Ikuto: What the fuck?**


End file.
